Thorin reminds Kíli of his place - Ficlet
by MissGoodPage
Summary: Thorin reminds Kíli of his place, Warning: Slash/Hair-Pulling/Incest/Punishing/Dwarf-Smut


_**Thorin reminds Kíli of his place - Ficlet**_

Rating: **Mature**

Pairing: **Thorin x Kíli**

**Disclaimer:** I'm not quite sure what I wrote, but I do know I don't intend any copyright infringement and most definitely don't own the rights to the Hobbit or the gorgeous actors in it.

**Warning:** _Slash/Hair-Pulling/Incest/Punishing/Dwarf-Smut_

Au: I apologize, I am half asleep while writing this but I wanted to upload something so here you go, a little ficlet ThorinxKíli style. SMUT!

* * *

**Thorin reminds Kíli of his place**

* * *

A rough hand was placed on Kíli's shoulder and the young dwarf turned his head to look at the man warily. He saw it was his uncle, Thorin, and looked at him quizzically. The temperature in the cave seemed to drop a few degrees for whatever it was Thorin wanted to share it was something serious and grave. His expression gave it away and made Kíli's shoulders slump slightly. But the young dwarf wouldn't be the first to speak. He would listen.

"What game are you onto?" His uncle's voice thundered. Thorin appeared chagrined and displeased. It made the young dwarf wonder what he'd done.

"What, uncle, do you mean?" his large dark eyes locked with Thorin's, pleading innocence.

"Disobeying orders," Thorin's low voice said. "standing around to wait for your brother and watch the hobbit, ignoring my orders."

"I did not ignore your orders."

"Letting the ponies get away, twice." Thorin's dark eyes bore into him.

"I said I'm sorry, uncle." The young dwarf knew better than to turn away from the King under the Mountain. Instead he eyed him challenging and returned the stare his uncle gave him. The battle of eyes came to an end when the older man brought a hand up into his greying hair and let out an agonizing sigh. Kíli could feel his heart sink because he knew that this battle was lost. His uncle always won.

"It's not what happened that unnerves me, Kíli." The aged dwarf said. "It's the fact that you seem to have forgotten your place."

Kíli's challenging gaze met his once more. "And what place is that?"

Thorin had to smile at Kíli's bold attitude. It was why he preferred the youngest of the brothers. It was why he had made the boy his and his alone.

"Your place with me."

The young dwarf's laugh bounced off against the rocks, his hands on his hips and smile wide. "With you or under you?"

In an instant Thorin had closed the distance between them and pressed the boy against the nearest wall. A strong finger lifted the young dwarf's chin and forced him to lock eyes with his uncle. "So you have forgotten. You're dimmer than I thought."

Kíli scowled but Thorin bucked his hips against the boy who spontaneously let out a moan. "Please, that's not fair, uncle." The boy mewed, but Thorin would not listen to his pleas. The dwarf had started to disrobe but tactically kept his nephew cornered.

"You need a reminder, then." Thorin's eyes twinkled but his face was stern.

Though Kíli stood trapped against the rocks and eyed his uncle, who was fumbling with his buckle and belt, he was anticipating his uncle's every move. His hand curled against the rough surface of the rocks as he stood torn between the decision of crawling further away or take it like a man. In the end the young dwarf decided to remain where he was and with his head held high face the man who he had sworn to serve.

"I need no reminders. I am not dim."

Thorin snorted and continued to fumble with his clothes until the lower part gave way and his member sprung free. "You're not very smart if you've forgotten who it is you promised to serve.

The brunet wrinkled his nose. "I forgot nothing. And I did not promise, I've sworn my allegiance just like any other dwarf in there." His arm moved around as he gestured at the dwarves out of their sight. Thorin once again closed the distance and trapped the young dwarf by placing an arm on either side of his head. One elbow rested against the rocks, on the other side it was a palm as the older dwarf dipped his head and brought his lips close, so very close, to the young dwarf's lips.

"None of them serve me like you," His voice was husky and his breath tickled the other dwarf's lips, "None of them belong to me like you do."

Instead of pressing his lips against the boy he pulled his head away. With one firm thrust his hips were against Kíli's, making the boy aware of the pressing arousal against his thigh. Thorin's expecting look said more than enough. Lustfully he bucked his hips against the young dwarf twice, then grabbed him by the arms and turned him round so his front was against the cold rocks. Kíli yelped as he was spun around and felt the coarse rocks marring his skin. "Uncle!"

But his uncle wasn't about to stop. He was bucking his hard shaft against Kíli's still clad bottom and grunted loudly while he was at it. "You will not call me your uncle while I'm teaching you, boy." He gruffly said. "You will not address me that way while I'm fucking you, do you hear?"

Kíli gave a weak nod. "Aye, sir."

A frustrated growl escaped Thorin's throat as he spun the boy round again and forced him roughly to his knees. His manhood was throbbing, the veins red and pulsing as he pushed the large appendage in the boy's face. With hands on either side of his head there was no way out for the young dwarf. He had to take it.

His dark eyes moved up.

"Well," Thorin's voice betrayed his impatience. Kíli didn't need another word.

The man pushed his penis against the boy's face and he opened up. The head entered the boy's mouth first, passing his warm lips and going deeper until the tip hit the back of his throat. Kíli nearly gagged but managed to hide the natural reaction. Practice had made him artful at this and he knew that if he started sucking instantly the urge to gag would leave him. So he sucked with all his might and heard how a pleased moan escaped Thorin's lips. The hands on his head grabbed his hair and wound the locks around strong fingers.

Kíli's eyes widened as he knew what was going to happen next. He knew Thorin loved to play this game. He knew that his uncle loved to toy with his hair until it hurt. He knew he'd be in pain soon, and hissed when his uncle started to pull his head back. The dick pushing down his throat muffled his scream. Tears formed in his eyes as his uncle pulled and pulled, all the while slapping his dick in and out of the boy's mouth. In and out.

The young dwarf did his best to suck his uncle hard, but the grip on his head and the hands fisting his hair was making it difficult for him to please his King and master. Yet he wouldn't give in. He was a warrior and he knew his uncle loved him for his bold attitude and his refusal to give in. He placed his hands on the man's hips and bobbed his head up and down fiercely. The excruciating pain of Thorin abusing his hair became almost unbearable but Kíli felt he had to do this to pleasure his uncle. He had to make him come.

But then he felt an unexpected push.

With a loud pop the penis left Kíli's mouth and the boy fell on his back. Large black, unbelieving eyes looked up at the King who loomed over him with a smirk on his face. "Proper, very well done, boy. But I won't let you get away with it all this easily."

He promptly grabbed the boy by his long hair and hoisted him up to his knees. "Let us get rid of all that clothing, all right?" Kíli cried out and sighed in relief when Thorin finally let go of his hair in order to help him take off his clothes. The rough hands of his uncle moved rapidly and occasionally brushed past Kíli's bare flesh. The boy shivered but helped his uncle and soon his lower area was undressed and his hard cock in view. Thorin gave him an approving look before sitting between the boy's legs and dipping his head.

"Today isn't about your pleasure." He mumbled, his beard already tickling the young dwarf's sack. Thorin placed a few soft kisses against the base of Kíli's cock, then retracted his head.

"Pleasure is when you've been good, Kíli. Pain is for when you've been bad." He made a move to slap the boy's cheek but Kíli defended himself. The boy had his arm shielding his face but Thorin stopped his hand midway and laughed. When Kíli saw there was no danger, that he would not be slapped, he lowered his arm again.

"Now get on your hands and knees like a good little dog, boy."

Kíli instantly did as he was told and the moment his arse was up proud in the air he could feel Thorin's fingers stroking his butthole. "No harm in stretching you up a little." Thorin's murmur sent a shiver down the young dwarf's spine as he could only imagine how rough Thorin would handle him.

Two fingers were pressed into the boy and he parted his lips in a silent sigh. The fingers started pumping a rhythm, then had a third join them. "So tight." Thorin hummed behind him. "And no lubrication. Such a pity." He took out his fingers and spat at his hand.

Kíli, who had heard the sound of motion and realized what was about to happen, tried to turn around and looked at his uncle in panic. "Uncle, you can't."

It earned him a hard push as Thorin pressed him back into his position. "I told you not to call me uncle, boy. I'm either your King or your master." He made a fist of his wet hand and placed it at the boy's entrance. The other hand had a firm grip on the boy's thigh that would surely leave a bruise. "Now you shall have to be punished more firmly."

He thrust his hand forth in one swift motion and the fist entered Kíli's body up to the wrist. Thorin let out a pleased gasp while Kíli was wiggling and muffled his cries by using his long hair and beard. He soon learnt that wiggling only increased his agony and so he sat still and tried to relax his muscles. Thorin's free hand left the boy's thigh to gently stroke his back.

"There, there. You see how easy it is?" He slowly started pumping his wrist. His cock throbbed more and more at the sight of his hand disappearing into his nephew's anus. "Good lord, I do wish to be in you, lad." He moaned.

Kíli bit his lip and shivered. Slowly he could feel how something, some odd yet wonderful feeling, was starting to build inside of him.

It ended much too soon. The fist left his body just when he got used to the feeling, just when he had started to enjoy what his uncle was doing to him, and Kíli let out a groan of frustration.

"You'll get what you deserve." Thorin tusked him. "Now sit still."

Once again he could feel hands on his hips, though this time a very wet and very much used hand was on his right. Kíli bit his lip at the thought that that same hand had been inside of him and had stretched him. He could feel the tip of his uncle's penis pressing against his entrance and suppressed a moan. He could not let Thorin notice how much he enjoyed this, not yet.

The older dwarf already knew, of course, and grinned down at the trembling shape of his nephew, on hands and knees, before he pushed inside in one go, burying himself balls deep. A choked gasp was heard from Kíli and Thorin's smirk grew. Instead of starting a slow and gentle pace the King under the Mountain could not be patient any longer and started thrashing him hard. His thrusts were rough and uncontrolled. He was banging the boy until Kíli felt his arms collapse and fell forward. He moaned openly now at his uncle's penetration, his arse still up in the air and being held by the King. Kíli was soon pulled out of his reverie by a strong hand pulling him up by the hair. The thrusts never stopped.

"On your hands, boy." Thorin snarled. "On your hands or I won't let you come."

Hastily, Kíli got up on his hands again and started to move his hips, meeting Thorin thrust for thrust. The older dwarf was apparently satisfied with Kíli's response and loosened his grip on the boy's hair. Instead of pulling he was now ruffling the dark locks with one hand while the other slipped down the boy's body until it curled in the nest of hair between Kíli's legs. The fingers moved nimbly to tickle his balls, then brushed up his shaft and past the pulsing veins to tickle the tip. Kíli let out a frustrated groan and Thorin chuckled.

The older dwarf gripped Kíli's cock mercilessly and started to pump his fist up and down till the boy was crying in pleasure. Thorin could feel his climax was getting near but was unwilling to go alone. And so he kept pulling and squeezing his nephew's cock until he felt the boy tremble and orgasm.

Hot, white sperm spurted out of Kíli's shaft and coated Thorin's hand. But the dwarf kept thrusting, nearly being done himself, and cried out when finally his body spasmed as waves of orgasm swept over him. He emptied his seed inside his young nephew and sat back with a groan.

He looked at his deflated member and then glanced at his clothes. Without much further ado he stood up to get dressed. His nephew was still on the floor, scrambling on hands and knees and looking for his sword.

"Get dressed." Thorin's voice was harsh. While he dressed he kept looking at his nephew's stretched anus, betraying traces of drying white: Thorin's semen. The dwarf smiled to himself.

Kíli noticed nothing of this. He moved a little awkwardly across the floor in search of his clothes.

Thorin cleared his throat and waited for Kíli to turn and look at him. "I hope this has taught you."

Although he was tempted to look away Kíli met his uncle's eyes and saw the fire and heat of the passion still within them. He gave a nod.

"Good, for I intent to remind you more often." Thorin patted his shoulder. "Disobeying lad."

The young dwarf stood, panting, and rubbed his wrist past his forehead. His face was flushed and legs still trembling. While he watched his uncle turn round and walk away a few words escaped him.

"I would not ever ignore your orders, _uncle_."

Thorin halted at Kíli's words and shook his head, then disappeared from view.

"Unless you were to punish me and show me my place." Kíli touched his sore bum. "Which is underneath you."

Then he smiled.

* * *

—

By yours sincerely,

_MissGoodPage_ (The author who never checks but just uploads her crap)

Also on Tumblr


End file.
